drakeandjoshfandomcom_es-20200214-history
1946
Acontecimientos *1 de enero: en Reino Unido despega el primer vuelo civil en el Aeropuerto de Heathrow, con destino a Buenos Aires haciendo escala en Lisboa. *2 de enero: en la plaza principal de León, el gobierno mexicano asesina civiles que reclaman democracia. *4 de enero: en el Reino Unido, Theodore Schurch es la última persona ejecutada por delitos comprometidos conforme al Acta de Traición de 1940. *4 de enero: IBM dona a Francisco Franco 109.000 pesetas para que sean repartidas entre las clases más necesitadas de España. *7 de enero: las potencias vencedoras en la Segunda Guerra Mundial reconocen las fronteras de Austria de 1937. *10 de enero: en China, Mao Tsé-Tung y Chiang Kai-shek declaran el alto al fuego tras la mediación del presidente estadounidense Harry S. Truman. *10 de enero: primera reunión de las Naciones Unidas. *11 de enero: Enver Hoxha proclama la República Popular de Albania. *13 de enero: el gobierno británico fija la cuota mensual de inmigración judía a Palestina en 10.500 personas. *19 de enero: Douglas McArthur promulga la Carta del Tribunal Militar para el Lejano Oriente o Tribunal de Tokio. *1 de febrero: Hungría proclama la república; su presidente es Zoltan Tildy. *1 de febrero: el noruego Trygve Lie es elegido primer secretario general de la ONU. *1 de febrero: el gobierno español autoriza la recuperación de la nacionalidad a los ciudadanos que la hubieran perdido por militar en los ejércitos beligerantes. *7 de febrero: durante la reforma agraria en la zona de ocupación soviética, han sido repartidas 53.000 empresas agrícolas entre nuevos campesinos, con una superficie total de 2,6 millones de hectáreas. *7 de febrero: en EE. UU. el ministro de Defensa apoya los planes de Douglas MacArthur para reactivar las exportaciones japonesas. *9 de febrero: la Asamblea General de la ONU condena el régimen de Franco y le prohíbe su ingreso en la organización. *9 de febrero: Stalin anuncia un nuevo plan quinquenal para la URSS a fin de superar a Occidente en la producción de petróleo, acero y hierro. *13 de febrero: en el Reino Unido es derogada la ley antihuelga de 1926. *14 de febrero: se nacionaliza el Banco de Inglaterra como consecuencia de la política de nacionalizaciones practicada en el Reino Unido. *15 de febrero: presentación del ENIAC primer ordenador electrónico. *20 de febrero: en el Teatro María Guerrero (Madrid) se estrena El caso de la mujer asesinadita, de Miguel Mihura. *21 de febrero: huelga general en Egipto que degenera en sangrientos disturbios, con el resultado de 12 manifestantes muertos. *23 de febrero: en Mumbai, una manifestación antibritánica reúne a 300.000 huelguistas. *24 de febrero: en Argentina, Juan Domingo Perón asume la presidencia con el 56% de los votos. Evita se convierte en Primera Dama. *1 de marzo: la monarquía triunfa por amplia mayoría en el plebiscito celebrado en Grecia. Jorge II anuncia su regreso a Atenas. *2 de marzo: en Vietnam del Norte, Ho Chi Minh es elegido primer ministro. *1 de abril: Perón es aclamado en las calles de la capital argentina y se producen atentados contra los centros judíos y socialistas. *18 de abril: se disuelve la Liga de Naciones y transfiere todas sus competencias a las Naciones Unidas. *17 de mayo: en Rumania, el dictador Ion Antonescu es condenado a muerte. *17 de mayo: en EE. UU., Herbert Hoover invita a la población a que ayude a los 800 millones de personas amenazadas de hambre en el mundo. *2 de junio: en Italia se realiza el plesbicito que aprueba la República. *4 de junio: el general Juan Domingo Perón toma posesión de la presidencia de la República Argentina por primera vez. *9 de junio: Bhumibol Adulyadej, accede al trono de Tailandia. *18 de junio: proclamación de la República de Italia. El rey Humberto II se exilia en Portugal. *4 de julio: independencia de Filipinas. *5 de julio: II Guerra Mundial: Berlín es dividida en cuatro zonas gobernadas por los aliados. *5 de julio: se presenta en sociedad el bikini. *26 de agosto: EE. UU. acepta la jurisdicción obligatoria de la Corte Internacional Permanente de Justicia. Retirá esa aceptación después de ser condenado en 1986 (debido a la injerencia de EE. UU. en Nicaragua). *1 de septiembre: se inician los Procesos de Nuremberg. *20 de septiembre: se inaugura el primer Festival Internacional de Cine de Cannes. *12 de octubre: en Trujillo (Perú) se inaugura el estadio Mansiche. *1 de noviembre: Karol Wojtlwa (Juan Pablo II) es ordenado sacerdote. *4 de noviembre: fundación de la UNESCO. *28 de diciembre: el chileno Neftalí Ricardi Eliecer Reyes Vasoalto pasa a llamarse, por sentencia judicial, Pablo Neruda, seudónimo que venía usando desde 1920. Arte y literatura *6 de enero: José María Gironella obtiene el premio Nadal por su novela Un hombre. *Albert Camus: La peste. *Miguel Angel Asturias: El señor presidente. *André Malraux: La condición humana. Ciencia y tecnología *Fundación de la OMS. Cine Estrenos *''A través del espejo (The Dark Mirror), de Robert Siodmak. *Al filo de la navaja (The Razor's Edge), de Edmund Goulding. *Ana y el rey del Siam (Anna And The King Of Siam)'' de John Cromwell. *''La bella y la bestia, de Jean Cocteau. *Canción del sur (Song of the south), de Wilfred Jackson y Harve Foster *El cartero siempre llama dos veces, de Tay Garnett. *El castillo de Dragonwyck (Dragonwyck), de Joseph L. Mankiewicz. *El crimen de la calle Bordadores, de Edgar Neville. * Crisis (Kris), de Ingmar Bergman. *De amor también se muere (Humoresque)'' de Jean Negulesco. *''La dalia azul (The Blue Dahlia)'' de George Marshall. *''El despertar (The Yearling), de Clarence Brown. *El diablo y yo (Angel on my Shoulder), de Archie Mayo. *Diario de una camarera (The Diary of a Chambermaid), de Jean Renoir. *Duelo al sol (Duel in the sun), de King Vidor. *Encadenados (Notorious), de Alfred Hitchcock. *El pecado de Cluny Brown (Cluny Brown), de Ernst Lubitsch *La escalera de caracol (The Spiral Staircase)'' de Robert Siodmak. *''Escándalo en París (A Scandal in Paris), de Douglas Sirk. *La exótica (Saratoga Trunk)'' de Sam Wood. *''El extraño (The Stranger), de Orson Welles. *El extraño amor de Marta Ivers (The Strange Love of Martha Ivers)'' de Lewis Milestone. *''Gilda de Charles Vidor. *''Forajidos, de Robert Siodmak. *Grandes ilusiones (Great Expectations)'' de David Lean. *''Iván el Terrible, de Sergei Eisenstein. *El limpiabotas, de Vittorio De Sica. *La hermana Kenny (Sister Kenny)'' de Dudley Nichols. *''La historia de Al Jolson (The Jolson Story)'' de Alfred E. Green *''Llueve sobre nuestro amor (Det regnar på vår kärlek), Ingmar Bergman. *Los mejores años de nuestra vida (The Best Years of our Lives), de William Wyler. *Mariona Rebull, de José Luis Sáenz de Heredia. *Narciso negro (Black Narcissus), de Michael Powell y Emeric Pressburger. *Noche y día (Night And Day)'' de Michael Curtiz *''Paisá, de Roberto Rossellini. *Pasión de los fuertes (My Darling Clementine), de John Ford. *Las puertas de la noche (Les Portes de la nuit), de Marcel Carné. *¡Qué bello es vivir! (It's A Wonderful Life), de Frank Capra. *Ruta de Utopia (Road To Utopia)'' de Hal Walker *''Solo en la noche (Somewhere in the night), de Joseph L. Mankiewicz. *Soy un prófugo, de Miguel M. Delgado (con Cantinflas) *Sucedió en el tren (Without reservations), de Mervin LeRoy. *El sueño eterno (The Big Sleep), de Howard Hawks. *Un drama nuevo, de Juan de Orduña. *Una noche en Casablanca (A Night In Casablanca)'' de Archie Mayo (con los Hermanos Marx)'' *''Una partida de campo'' de Jean Renoir. *''Utamaro y sus 5 mujeres (Utamaro o meguru gonin no onna), de Kenji Mizoguchi. *La vida íntima de Julia Norris (To Each His Own)'' de Mitchell Leisen Deporte *El FC Barcelona se proclama campeón de la Copa del Rey de Baloncesto. *Campeonato Uruguayo de Fútbol: Nacional se consagra campeón por decimonovena vez. *Millonarios de Bogotá es fundado el 18 de junio por Alfonso Senior. *Se funda la Organización del Fútbol del Interior en Uruguay. *El Nastic gana al Barça por un contundente 10-1. Televisión Nacimientos *1 de enero: Rivelino, futbolista brasileño. *2 de enero: Tomás de la Quadra Salcedo, político español. *2 de enero: Francisco Martín Morales, humorista gráfico español. *3 de enero: John Paul Jones, músico británico de Led Zeppelin. *5 de enero: Diane Keaton, actriz estadounidense. *6 de enero: Syd Barrett, músico británico de Pink Floyd (m. 2006). *19 de enero: Dolly Parton, cantante country, actriz y compositora estadounidense. *19 de enero: Julian Barnes, novelista británico. *23 de enero: Jose Arnoldo Aleman Lacayo, político y presidente nicaragüense (1997–2002). *11 de febrero: Pasuk Phongpaichit, economista tailandesa. *21 de febrero: Anthony Daniels, actor británico. *25 de febrero: Jean Todt, dirigente automovilístico francés. *3 de marzo: Jorge Asís, escritor y político argentino. *12 de marzo: Liza Minnelli, cantante y actriz estadounidense. *21 de marzo: Timothy Dalton, actor británico. *3 de abril: Marisa Paredes, actriz española. *6 de abril: José Ramón Fernández, cronista deportivo mexicano. *9 de abril: Francisco Vázquez Vázquez, político español. *25 de abril: Talia Shire, actriz estadounidense. *27 de abril: Pedro Luis Martínez Larriba, médico, escritor, poeta y dramaturgo español. *30 de abril: Carlos XVI Gustavo, rey sueco (1973– ). *19 de marzo: Kado Kostzer, director y autor teatral argentino. *9 de mayo: Candice Bergen, actriz estadounidense. *20 de mayo: Cher, actriz y cantante estadounidense. *29 de mayo: Fernando Buesa, político español. *30 de mayo: Eduardo Fungairiño, jurista español. *30 de mayo: Supachai Panitchpakdi, político tailandés. *16 de junio: Gérard Grisey, compositor francés. *26 de junio: Virgilio Zapatero, político y jurista español. *30 de junio: José Ramón Esnaola, futbolista español. *6 de julio: George W. Bush, político y presidente estadounidense (2001– ). *6 de julio: Sylvester Stallone, actor estadounidense. *9 de julio: Bon Scott, cantante británico de AC/DC (m. 1980). *21 de julio: Domingo Cavallo, economista argentino. *22 de julio: Danny Glover, actor estadounidense. *22 de julio: Mireille Mathieu, cantante francesa *3 de agosto: Jack Straw, político británico. *12 de agosto: Alain Pellegrini, militar francés. *13 de agosto: Chitchai Wannasathit, político tailandés. *16 de agosto: Ramón Núñez Centella, divulgador científico español. *19 de agosto: Bill Clinton, político y presidente estadounidense (1993–2001). *1 de septiembre: Roh Moo-Hyun, presidente surcoreano (2003– ). *1 de septiembre: Barry Gibb, cantante británico de The Bee Gees. *2 de septiembre: Abel Caballero, político, escritor y economista español *2 de septiembre: Billy Preston, músico de soul estadounidense (m. 2006). *5 de septiembre: Freddie Mercury, cantante británico. *7 de septiembre: Francisco Varela, biólogo y filósofo chileno. *7 de septiembre: Juan José Benítez, ufólogo y escritor español. *10 de septiembre: Jim Hines, atleta estadounidense. *15 de septiembre: Tommy Lee Jones, actor estadounidense. *16 de septiembre: Camilo Sesto, cantante español. *18 de septiembre: Rocío Jurado, cantante española. *29 de septiembre: Amparo Ochoa cantante mexicana. *30 de septiembre: Hector Lavoe, cantante puertorriqueño. *4 de octubre: Susan Sarandon, actriz estadounidense. *18 de octubre: Pablo Guerrero, cantautor español. *20 de octubre: Elfriede Jelinek, escritora austriaca, *25 de octubre: Elías Figueroa, futbolista chileno. *30 de octubre: Horacio Fontova, artista argentino. *6 de noviembre: Sally Field, actriz estadounidense. *9 de noviembre: Marina Warner, escritora británica. *21 de noviembre: Emma Cohen, actriz española. *24 de noviembre: Julio Ducuron, pintor impresionista argentino. *29 de noviembre: Silvio Rodríguez, cantautor cubano. *3 de diciembre: Joop Zoetemelk, ciclista neerlandés. *10 de diciembre: Flores Chaviano guitarrista, director y compositor cubano. *14 de diciembre: Jane Birkin, cantante británica *16 de diciembre: Benny Andersson, cantante sueco de ABBA. *18 de diciembre: Steven Spielberg, director de cine estadounidense. *19 de diciembre: Eduardo Serra, político español. *20 de diciembre: Dick Wolf, productor de televisión estadounidense. *29 de diciembre: Marianne Faithfull, cantante británica. *30 de diciembre: Patti Smith, cantante estadounidense. Fallecimientos *3 de enero: William Joyce (40), propagandista nazi estadounidense (n. 1906) *5 de enero: Kitty Cheatham (82), cantante estadounidense (n. 1864) *26 de enero: Adriaan van Maanen, astrónomo holandés. *5 de febrero: Max González Olaechea, médico peruano. *14 de abril: Julio Mangada, militar español. *21 de abril: John Maynard Keynes, economista británico. *23 de marzo: Francisco Largo Caballero, político y dirigente socialista español. *24 de marzo: Alexander Alekhine, ajedrecista ruso. *2 de mayo: Martin Bormann, político nazi, secretario personal de Adolf Hitler. *6 de mayo: Alcides Arguedas, escritor, político e historiador boliviano. *22 de mayo: Karl Hermann Frank, militar de la SS alemán. *6 de junio: Gerhart Hauptmann, dramaturgo alemán, premio Nobel de Literatura en 1912. *27 de junio: Juan Antonio Ríos, presidente de Chile. *27 de julio: Gertrude Stein, escritora estadounidense. *13 de agosto: H. G. Wells, escritor británico. *16 de septiembre: Mamie Smith, cantante de jazz y blues. *15 de octubre: Hermann Wilhelm Göring, jefe de la Luftwaffe alemana durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial. *16 de octubre: Alfred Jodl, general alemán. *16 de octubre: Joachim von Ribbentrop, político nazi, ministro de Asuntos Exteriores durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial. *9 de noviembre: Salvador Mazza, médico argentino. *14 de noviembre: Manuel de Falla, músico español. *4 de diciembre: María de la Paz de Borbón, infanta de España. Premio Nobel *Física: Percy Williams Bridgman *Química: James Batcheller Sumner, John Howard Northrop y Wendell Meredith Stanley *Medicina: Hermann Joseph Muller *Literatura: Hermann Hesse *Paz: Emily Greene Balch y John Raleigh Mott Enlaces externos *